


I Never Knew I Needed You

by darkpanda22



Series: Let The Music Do The Talking [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't need to read that to understand this though, Happens after Playing with Fire, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I like writing fluff im sorry, I watched Joel and Ray we're on a boat again and I finished it finally, Light Angst, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sequel, Singing, Tumblr Prompt, but like not really??, lots of fluff, still don't know how to end fics, this was sitting unfinished for a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpanda22/pseuds/darkpanda22
Summary: Maybe it was just Ray, but he didn’t particularly care if he’d find his soulmate or not. He just realized that even though it might look golden, it might not be real gold. Some puzzle pieces just don’t fit together. (Or the Soulmate AU where everyone searches for the person who sings the same song as them)((Again it's been a while so I'm a little rusty. Been hella busy with college and I needed some more Joelay fluff in my life))Song: Dear No one - Tori Kelly





	

~-~

 

 

Maybe it was just Ray, but he didn’t particularly care if he’d find his soulmate or not. He was content by himself for the moment and ever since he started working at Achievement Hunter, the want to have his soulmate had slowly dwindled away over the years. Ray didn’t worry about any of all the soulmate business but it seemed that that was all his friends ever talked about. Soulmate this, heart song that, and it was really annoying at first but seeing how angry Michael could get at the subject, that kind of talk was quickly abandoned when he was around. It never went away for Ray. He knew they all meant well, but being asked to sing your heart song 60 times in one day, ( _he actually counted that day)_ , was really too much. So when Ray ignored them, they’d drop the subject and finally move on.

 

 

Just like Michael, he had a sore spot when it came to heart songs, but he didn’t blame the songs for what happened. He just realized that even though it might look golden, it might not be real gold. Some puzzle pieces don’t fit together, and Ray realized that after what happened with Tina. Don’t get him wrong, Tina was beautiful, smart and kind but she wasn’t his soulmate. It was a tough pill for both of them to swallow but they moved passed it and became the best friends that they are today. Tina found her soulmate a couple of months into Ray working at Achievement Hunter and he was so happy for her. And that was also the day he decided he wouldn’t obsess over finding his soulmate. He would just let it happen naturally and stop trying to force it. So, here he was today almost a year later with no soulmate and not a care in the world about it. Watching Michael and Gavin, though, it gave him a little hope that maybe his soulmate would show up soon. Ray didn’t know for sure but he kinda hoped it would be soon. He was starting to get tired of being alone and being the third wheel everywhere he went.

 

 

~-~

 

 

With a sigh, Ray made his way into work with a little tired frown covering his face. He hadn’t slept all night, tossing and turning for most of the night and only getting a couple hours of sleep. Needing coffee, Ray walked into the kitchen and started looking through the cabinets and grabbed a coffee cup and the bag of coffee. Deciding to be generous, Ray started making a big pot of coffee, for anyone else who may need it. He leaned on the counter and watched as the water turned into coffee. It was just started to pour into coffee pot when someone came around the corner and into the kitchen.

 

 

“Oh, hey Ray.”

 

 

Ray glanced up and offered a tired smile to Joel as he leaned on the counter next to Ray. “Hey, Joel. Did you want any coffee? I’m making a lot.”

 

 

Joel returned his smile and nodded “Sure, that sounds nice.” Ray nodded and pulled another cup out of the cabinet, setting it next to his before he leaned back on the counter next to Joel. They stood there in comfortable silence before Joel asked “You didn’t get any sleep last night, either, huh?”

 

 

Ray nodded, stretching his arms over his head as he yawned. “I think I got 4 hours at the most. What about you?”

 

 

“2 hours.”

 

 

“Oh. That sucks, man. Wonder why we couldn’t sleep..” Joel just shrugged and they went back to their comfortable silence. Ray loved these little quiet moments spent with Joel, because he never felt like he needed to fill the silence and neither did Joel. Ray idly thought, that moments like these always seem to make him feel better. Later he would blame it on his lack of sleep for thinking that he wanted to spend more time with Joel and maybe even hear Joel’s heart song.

 

 

~-~

 

 

Ray’s day dragged on a little too slow for his liking. It was an edit day so Ray spent most of his time editing his achievement guides and let’s plays. That is until there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked up at the door in confusion before Geoff yelled for whoever it was to come in. The door creaked opened and Joel’s head popped in through the crack. “Hey, can I borrow Ray for a minute?”

 

 

Ray blinked once then twice as Geoff shrugged, looking back at Ray. “Sure, if he isn’t too busy?” Geoff trailed off, waiting for Ray’s answer. Ray finally shrugged and stood, taking off his headphones and making his way to a very excited Joel.

 

 

Ray was confused and a little curious as to what was happening but decided that Joel probably wouldn’t answer his questions. He gave it a shot anyway, though. “What did you need me for Joel?”

 

 

Joel just smiled a little wider “You’ll see.”

 

 

Ray bit back a smile. How could Joel go from a big, serious, stocks loving adult to a small five-year-old in two seconds, just by being excited? It still made no sense to Ray but it was cute nevertheless. And again, Ray would blame himself calling Joel cute as a product of sleepless nights.

 

 

~-~

 

 

Finally, they made it to Joel and Adam’s office, where they normally film all their How To: videos. Adam was nowhere to be seen, as Ray slipped into the chair normally filled by him or by Jack, whenever Joel did those stupidly funny and weird videos. Oh god, were they about to do one of those videos?? Ray doesn’t think he’ll be able to keep up if they do. But he’d get a good laugh, and he really needs that more than anything today. Joel’s practically bouncing in his seat now and Ray has to bite back another smile. Joel starts setting everything up, going through his folder to find a video simply titled ‘far cry 3 boat’. Ray was getting more and more sure that he was going to be a part of one of Joel’s videos and he found himself getting a little excited as well.

 

 

Joel finally turned on video, keeping the mics off until after the intro. “Annnnd here we are in Far Cry 3.” Joel’s voice was monotonous with a hint of held back laughter that started the downfall of this video. Ray was right in thinking he wouldn’t be able to keep up. Joel just kept talking in that same tone and Ray was trying so hard not to laugh. “And that is the easiest way to get a shark skin in Far Cry 3.” Ray looked away from the screen and stared at the side of Joel’s head, seconds away from laughing so hard he can’t breathe anymore. This created a long stretch of silence before Joel continued “So, I was thinking…”

 

 

Ray focused back on the screen, able to drive away his laughter for a little while longer. “Okay.” Joel continued to talk and Ray just kept trying so hard not to laugh out loud until the montage of Joel running over stuff with the boat started and Ray had to laugh a bit “Jesus..! Is this a montage??”

 

 

And Joel just started mumbling stuff into the mic under all the other noises and Ray lost it when he heard Joel say “I got a f*cking boat.” The video continued to descend into madness as Ray tried to keep up and then there was a pause “Another thing is you can drive up on to the beach and then-“ and after Joel just didn’t finish his sentence Ray had to laugh again.

 

 

“And then?” but Joel had moved on to ramble about something else and Ray just doesn’t know what the hell is happening right now. Finally, the video ends and Joel stops the recording before looking back at Ray. They don’t even have to look at each other long before their both fighting smiles and laughter. And finally, Ray is the first to crack as he laughs out loud, different forms of “What the f*ck, Joel!” making it out between his laughter.

 

 

And Ray misses the proud, genuine smile Joel gives him as Ray doubles over in full on laughter. Once they both stop laughing, Ray sits up and wipes the tears away from his eyes from laughing so hard. Ray lets out a contently happy sigh as he smiles “Man, Joel. How do you come up with these things?” Joel just returns his smile with a grin of his own and shrugs. Ray shakes head, before asking a little reluctantly “Well, is that all you needed me for?” He doesn’t want to go back to editing, or back to the Achievement Hunter office at all. He wants to stay here with Joel, and that thought makes him want to get away from Joel for at least a little while. Joel nodded, his smile dimming a bit but Ray’s did as well, as he stood up to leave. “Well, I’ll see you later, Joel. Gotta go finished editing.”

 

 

Joel nodded again “Yeah, I’ll see you later, Ray.”

 

 

And as Ray left Joel’s office, he found each step away made his chest feel more and more empty. But for now, Ray would blame it on the lack of sleep that night again.

 

 

~-~

 

 

Over the next few weeks, Ray found his thoughts shifting back to Joel and it was really confusing at first. Why did he care so much? Ray didn’t have an answer to that question. Soon enough, it turned into a want to sing his heart song, a feeling that was like something trying to force it’s way out of his throat, every time he so much as thought about Joel. But, Ray would fight with every bit of control he could to not sing. It started to build and get harder and harder to hold back as the time went by and Ray didn’t know what to do. Now, Ray was walking into a nearly empty building into an empty kitchen, making a big pot of coffee much like the morning that started these thoughts about Joel. He’d tossed and turned all night, unable to get rid of the feeling of his heart song trying to claw it’s way out. Now he was tired and frustrated. He just wanted to go back to how it was before. When Joel wasn’t a part of his thoughts all day and Ray didn’t want to sing his song at all. And that thought about Joel seemed to be the last straw, and he couldn’t hold back anymore.

 

_I like being independent,_

_Not so much of an investment_

_No one to tell me what to do…_

_I like being by myself,_

_Don't gotta entertain anybody else_

_No one to answer to..._

 

Once he started, Ray couldn’t stop and he turned away from the opening of the kitchen to hid his face. He was so ashamed that he lost control and now here he was singing in an empty kitchen.

 

_But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold_

_Someone to give me their jacket when it's cold_

_Got that young love even when we're old_

_Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand_

_Pick me up, pull me close, be my man_

_I will love you till the end_

 

_So if you're out there I swear to be good to you_

_But I'm done lookin', for my future someone_

_Cause when the time is right_

_You'll be here, but for now_

_Dear no one, this is your love song_

_Ooo-OhOh_

 

Ray frowned and he was about to go into the next verse when a voice started it for him.

 

**I don't really like big crowds**

**I tend to shut people out**

**I like my space, yeah**

**But I'd love to have a soulmate**

**And God'll give him to me someday**

**And I know it'll be worth the wait, oh**

 

Ray turned with a start and who else did he see but Joel, smiling softly at him like he was the answer to all his problems and it made Ray feel warm and fuzzy from his head to his toes.

 

 

**So if you're out there I swear to be good to you**

**But I'm done lookin'** _(But I'm done lookin'),_ **for my future someone**

**Cause when the time is right**

**You'll be here, but for now**

**Dear no one** _(Dear nobody)_ **this is your love song** **(Ooo-Oooh)**

 

Ray smiled back at him as Joel stepped forward and held out a hand for Ray to take. Ray looked down at his hand before he intertwined their hands and looked back up at Joel.

 

 

**Sometimes, I just want somebody to hold**

**Someone to give me the jacket when it's cold**

**Got that young love even when we're old**

_Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand_

_Pick me up, pull me close, be my man_

_I will love you till the end_

 

 

There were so many emotions swirling in Joel’s eyes and Ray couldn’t help but drown in them. He knew now why his thoughts kept going back to Joel, why he cared, and why he wanted to sing every time he was mentioned. He’d found his soulmate.

 

 

**_So if you're out there I swear to be good to you_ **

**But I'm done lookin'** _(I'm done lookin'),_ **for my future someone** _(Ooo-Yeah)_

**_Cause when the time is right_ **

**_You'll be here, but for now_ **

_Dear no one_ **(Dear Nobody)** _this is your love song_ **(This is your love song)**

 **Dear no one** , _no need to be searchin', no_

**Dear no one...**

_Dear no one..._

**_Dear No one, this is your love song_ **

 

****

And as they sung the last line together, the grinned widely at each other before Joel placed a hand on Ray’s cheek and pulled Ray into a kiss. Ray made a noise of surprise before he all but melted into the kiss, the two smiling into their kiss. After they parted, they smiled at each other again, before Ray dropped his head onto Joel’s chest and started chuckling. “I never thought you’d be the one, but I’m glad you are, Joel.” And Joel couldn’t wipe the grin off his face if he wanted too. “I’m glad too.”

 

 

~-~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Feel free to let me know how I did! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated~! <3


End file.
